1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to multicolor displays and more specifically to a method and apparatus for comparatively displaying two display patterns on a single multicolor display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A display device that can change color and selectively display characters is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,514 entitled Variable Color Display Device and issued on Apr. 25, 1978. This display device includes display areas arranged in a suitable display font, such as well known 7-segment font, which may be selectively energized in groups to display all known characters. Each display area includes three light emitting diodes for emitting light signals of respectively different primary colors which are blended within the display area to form a composite light signal. The color of the composite light signal can be controlled by varying the portions of the primary light signals.
A multicolor display for comparatively exhibiting two display patterns is unknown.